ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian Dante Stone
Damian Dante Stone (aka DDS) is an American wrestler hailing from St. Louis, MO. He is famous for his hardcore matches in his former fed, the SCW and SSW, which continued in his stint at the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation. Background History Debuting in SSW Damian's wrestling history started in SSW with a man then known as "Iron Man" Jack Payne. Payne first introduced him as "Michael Shadow." He lasted about three months before disappearing for six, returning then as the man now known as Damian Stone. Upon Stone's return, he was imdeiately involved with the Intercontental Championship, eventually winning the title. Moving to SCW From there, Damian went to the SCW where he was most known for pushing his way up into the "glass ceiling," but never breaking through. It was during these hard times that Damian would have feuds with men like Devon Jackson, DreamMaker, and Hector Ruiz. These men would always be able to defeat the young Damian, eventually driving Damian into another federation to see if he could win what he desired, the World Title. Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation In EUWC, Keith Jackson saw something in Damian that made him start D small. Damian was on the roster for three months, but never was a part of the main show. He wrestled mainly dark matches, winning them in under a minute with his devastating JJE. After proving himself, Damain was again thrusted into title contention, the EUWC International Title. Damian, in one night, defeated Cole Justice and then Sean Taylor to be the IN champion, only to loose it to Sean inside the House of Horrors. From there, Damian jumped into the World Title hunt. Here, his feuds with Lord Alucard caused much turmiol among the people of EUWC. This feud was cut short due to a major death in the family of Damian Stone, his mother. Damian would not return until six months later, and would watch as his biggest nemesis, Holocaust, would become the World Champion. Damian and Holocaust would have wars and fights and everything and ANYTHING that could happen happen to one another. It would all end at Summer Sizzler 2004 when Damian, in a "Career vs. Title House of Horrors Match" would hit two JJE's to win the World Title. His reign would be short, but his mission complete. So, why is he here? Simple, he knows his time is almost up. And he has yet to face the men he has respected...to see if he could match up one-on-one with these respected warriors. Damian laces them up once again...to finish the goal he set for himself so long ago. Title History *EUWC World Heavyweight Champion *EUWC International Champion *EUWC Tag Team Champion (w/ "XXX" Xavier Marshal) *SSW World Champion *SSW Intercontental Champion *SSW Xtreme Champion *SCW Xtreme Champion (3x) *SCW Tag Team Champion *SCW Television Champion Entrance Themes *"Wont Back Down" by Fuel Moveset Finishing & Signature Moves #CrytoBomb - High Imact Reverse DDT (aka Saving Grace). Can be done from the top rope or off of the ring apron as well. #Dark Touch- Tombstone Pile Driver #JJE- Torture Rack into a Diving Reverse DDT #Mafia Crusher- Standing or Running Yakuza Kick #Hit The Lights: Rock Bottom (can be from Top Rope) #FU/Northern Cross: DVD (Top Rope Too) #FFU/Northern Front Cross: Front DVD/Cradle Shock #In Your Dreams: Jackhammer (Top Rope Too) #In Your Dreams 99: Chokebreaker #Manson Straight Jacket: Full Nelson Stalling Release Suplex Basic Moves Big Boot, Stall Suplex, Powerslam, Side Slam, Bulldog, High Back Body Drop, DDT, Foot Choke, Knee Smash, Headbutt, Scoop Slam, Adominal Stretch, Back Drop, Suplex, Flying Shoulder Main Power Set-Up Moves Running Powerslam, Powerslam, Running Leg Drop, Full Nelson Slam, Blue Thunder Powerbomb, Front Face Pancake, Tilt-A-Whirl Slam, Sitdown Powerslam, Body Press Catch Slam, Pump Handle slam, Chokeslam, Swinging Chokeslam, Tilt-a-Whirt Sitdown Facebuster, Derailer, Side Slam Snap Powerslam, Short-Arm Clothesline, Double Underhook Powerbomb, Backbreaker, Super Shoulderbreaker, Snake Eyes, Superplex, Super DU Powerbomb Submission Moves Dragon Sleeper, Standing Dragon Sleeper, Camel Clutch, Powerbomb Rack, Torture Rack, Bearhug, Steiner Camel Clutch, STF, Regal Stretch (Armbared STF) Category:EUWC Category:Former EUWC World Heavyweight Champion Category:Characters from Missouri Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri Category:World Champions Category:Former EUWC International Champion Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2003 Category:Former EUWC World Tag Team Champion Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Tag team champions